Electrochromic display devices have been used to display data in various formats. When the display device incorporates a number of electrochromic elements in a two-dimensional matrix configuration, the individual electrochromic elements typically are arranged in a manner suitable for multiplex addressing. However, in a multiplex addressed system, alternate current paths are created, which result in undesired coloration or bleaching of electrochomic elements adjacent to an electrochromic element sought to be colored or bleached, an effect commonly referred to as cross talk. Attempts have been made to deal with the cross talk problem. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,861 discloses the use of diode elements to increase the threshold voltage of each electrochromic element. However, in order to use multiplex addressing in such an arrangement, each electrochromic element must be provided with such a diode means, which, of course, increases the cost and complexity of the device.
Other attempts to deal with the cross talk problem have included forming the ion-conductive electrolyte layers and counter-electrode material in separate strips to minimize alternate current paths. However, in a high resolution matrix where the individual electrochromic elements or dots must be small and closely spaced in order to display typewritersized characters for example, it is difficult to control the size of the gap between the strips of ion-conductive electrolyte layers. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a display device and method for making such a display device having closely spaced electrochromic dots which would also minimize the cross talk effect.